harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Selena (AP)
Selena is a bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. '' An original resident of Toucan Island, Selena dreamed of leaving to pursue her love of dancing. After the Blue Bell is rung, Selena will stow away to Castanet.Animal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com She will land her dream job at the Brass Bar, and will live in Harmonica Town permanently. At night, she will dance, but she can easily be found in Harmonica Town during the day. Once she moves to Harmonica Town, she will not return to Toucan Island. This fiery and sultry maiden loves the sea (almost as much as she loves dancing). Bringing her gifts back from her home on Toucan Island scores large boosts to her heart level, as well as oysters and shells. Many enjoy Selena's dancing, and she enjoys the spotlight. Unlike in Tree of Tranquility, Selena '''can' marry a rival bachelor in town. Her and Luke have the possibility of getting married, even though they didn't in previous versions. 'Gifts'Animal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com 'Marriage Requirements' Until you ring the Blue Bell, one will not meet Selena. After the bell is rung, the player must travel to Toucan Island by boat. When you return to Castanet, one will find that Selena has followed! From this point on, Selena will be available as a marriage candidate. You will need to build Selena's heart points by giving her gifts and watching events. For each regular marriage candidate, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and one will witness an event where we get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of this game at any time. 'Heart Events' The friendship requirement for Heart Events has changed compared to most Harvest Moon games. Traditionally, players must befriend their chosen marriage candidate to the required heart event point OR HIGHER. In Animal Parade, the marriage candidate must only at the required heart event. If the marriage candidate has less or more than a required heart event point, his/her heart events will not occur. Gift (2 Heart Event) You will receive a gift from Selena when she reaches two hearts. As you leave your house in the morning, Selena will greet you. Selena has come by with a gift offering this morning. She will come offering a Black Pearl. Accepting Selena's present will make her happy, where she gives the player Black Pearl. One of Selena's favorite gifts is Black Pearl. If the player keeps that gift, giving it back to Selena may yield one with some additional heart points. If you turn down her gift, Selena will be upset, and one loses heart points with her. ---- Gift (4 Heart Event) The same event happens as in 2 Hearts. Selena's second gift is Southern Omelet. Selena's dad taught her how to make it, and feels that she made it to perfection! She will ask if you want to take the gift, and one can either accept or decline. If you accept her gift, Selena will be very happy. Because the Southern Omelet is a native dish of Toucan Island, giving the gift back to Selena will score you some major heart points. If you decline her present, Selena will be upset and one loses heart points with her. ---- Date (5 Heart Event) When Selena has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, the player can ask her to go on a date together. Find Selena and talk to her before noon. She was hoping for a walk on the beach later on in the day. If the player accepts, meet Selena on Harmonica Town Beach at 16:00. When the player arrives, the two of us will enjoy looking out at the ocean. Selena loves the beach, and asks if the player loves it too. Tell Selena 'I love it!' to make her happy. Answering positively will win affection points with Selena. At the end of evening, she will thank for the time we spent, and the player will then go home. Standing Selena up for the date or declining her invitation will result in losing heart points. ---- Confession (7 Heart Event) When Selena reaches 7 hearts ONLY, she will get ready to confess her love to the player. Find Selena and talk to her before noon. She will ask the player to meet her at Lighthouse by 16.00 (4PM). Walk to the Lighthouse at 16.00, and Selena will meet you there. Selena feels relieved that the player has shown up, because she wants to talk to you about what is been on her mind. Because Selena knows Player is the shy type, she wants to take it into her own hands and tell that Selena likes the player. Now that Selena comes to you first, she wants to know how one feels. If the player wishes to continue courting Selena, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that he can give her. Any of the positive answers will result in Selena being relieved that he returns her feelings. She will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Selena or giving her a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Selena, she will be very sad the next time one talks to her, and will remind you that one forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. ---- Proposal (9 Heart Event) Selena must be at 9 Hearts ONLY. After that, you can finally propose to her. If the player already got Blue Feather, showing it to her will result in a proposal event, granted that you met all of the other marriage requirements. Find Selena during the day, and show her the Blue Feather! If she wants to accept it, a cut-scene will play where she will ask to talk to you somewhere private. We will appear at the Church Grounds. Tell her that you want to marry her with one of the options shown, so the two of us will become engaged. After the cut-scene plays, we will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for us at Celesta Church. The date he arranges is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later in the week. 'Wedding' After you proposed to Selena, Hamilton will set the wedding date for us. On the day of our wedding, Player will be automatically taken to the Church. The player will meet their sweetheart here, along with the guests attending our wedding. Like usual, at a wedding ceremony, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut-scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. When Perry asks if we promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. The player will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official. Hamilton will present us with a Honeymoon Ticket that the player can use after our wedding ceremony. Simon will always take a photo of us which can be showcased in the player's house.http://www.fogu.com/hm/animal_parade/marriage.php fogu.com After wedding, the player will be automatically transported to their home. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through your dresser, and it is one's choice to wear it or not. ---- Married Life The player's spouse will make them a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of lunch will change. The player's spouse can also help them with chores around one's farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. The player's spouse' personality depends on what chores they will be better at.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com The player must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. Players can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as one can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering one's house after 6 PM (18.00).Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did as a single person, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If the player marries Selena, your children have three personality possibilities. For Selena's children... Fiery, Romantic and Quiet personality options are available. None of Selena's children have Scholarly personality.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as in what chores they specialise in. ---- Appearance Selena's children will have red hair and purple eyes. Your children will always, somewhat, look like your spouse, but with a darker hair colour.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com They will also inherit some of your spouse' personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Heart Events' The player must trigger all of rival events between Luke and Selena for them to get married. Playing as a male character, you must befriend Luke to see these events. If the person plays as a female character, they must befriend Selena. Selena must be unlocked in order to start triggering their events. The Blue Bell must be rung to unlock Selena, and meet Luke in Fugue Forest for the first time for him to appear. ---- 4 Heart Rival Event Befriend Selena or Luke up to 4 hearts (Selena if the person is female) to see this event. It takes place on Harmonica Town Beach from 10AM to 8PM on sunny day. Selena is practising her dancing when she realises that somebody is watching her! Luke tells her that her dancing is very nice. Selena accepts the compliment, but seems disappointed that Luke doesn't ask more about her. After exchanging names, Luke asks where Selena regularly is. She tells him she can be found at the bar, as they both smile and leave. ---- 5 Heart Rival Event Depending on the person's chosen gender, Luke/Selena must be at 5 hearts. As a female character, Selena will come to the player's house in one morning. She tells about her crush on Luke. Because we are friends, she asks for my advice. If the player wants to marry Luke themselves, discourage her. Encouraging Selena will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if the person is playing as male character. ---- Proposal (7 Heart Rival Event) Depending on the person's gender, Luke/Selena must have 7 Hearts. Wait for the Brass Bar to open, and walk in between 4PM and 8PM to see the wedding proposal. Owen and Luke are watching Selena's dancing. Luke tries to explain that he has been feeling more weird lately, and wonders if something's wrong with him. Owen laughs, and says that he just lovesick! Selena overhears the conversation and says that she thinks that it's the problem! Luke accepts that there must be no cure for his love sickness, and asks Selena to marry him. Selena happily accepts. ---- Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Luke and Selena will have their wedding ceremony. The player will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender the person is) from Selena and Luke asking if the player will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10 AM. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Luke and Selena's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Luke and Selena's family and friends will be attending. Player will take their seat and watch the ceremony. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. Afterwards, you will be transported outside of the Church. 'After Rival Wedding' After Luke and Selena get married, Selena will move into Carpenter's House in Garmon Mines.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com She will still continue to work at Brass Bar. On her days off, she will spend her time in the Garmon Mine District, or can be found at the Carpenter House during the day. Luke will continue to spend most of his time in the Garmon Mines District. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Luke and Selena will send a letter regarding the birth of their new baby girl named Lucy. Visit the couple at their home to meet the new baby. Lucy will live with her parents and spend much of her time in the Garmon Mines district once she grown. 'Other Events' Besides the heart events, there are other random events within the game that you can trigger by befriending Selena. This can be done with either gender. Girl's Argument Luna, Kathy, and Selena must have 3 hearts or higher to view this event. Walk into Brass Bar from 4.00 PM until 10.00 PM to see this event!Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com When Luna finds Selena at Brass Bar, she's not pleased. Selena brags about being the best dancer in town, and Luna becomes agitated, and insults her clothing. Selena is offended, and the two girls start to argue. Kathy steps in and stops the argument. Luna was actually looking for Kathy, and gives her the tablecloth that she came to deliver. Kathy quickly diffuses the situation and both Selena and Luna apologise to one another. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters